1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interfaces within communications systems and, more particularly, to a protocol that may be used between a private automatic branch exchange (a "PABX") and voice and data terminals connected to the PABX.
2. Description of Related Art:
Voice and data switching systems typically comprise a central system and end point devices connected to the central system via extension lines. The end point may be either analog devices or digital devices. Examples of analog end point devices are modems and rotary (or tone based) telephone sets. Examples of digital end point devices are terminal adaptor units ("TAU's", which are also referred to as data circuit equipment or "DCE") and digital telephones.
In general, analog devices communicate with the central system via manipulations of the electrical interface characteristics of the extension line. With such a communication scheme, features and functions are generally restricted to those that are available within the central system and which can be reached by such a limited signalling capability. Digital devices, on the other hand, which are usually restricted to a given PABX, typically incorporate advanced signalling channels over the extension line interface. These advanced signalling channels can operate to increase the communication level between the end point devices and the system.
Digital lines now supported by a number of PABX's are examples of the aforementioned extension lines. These digital lines can allow better control of transmission parameters to and from digital telephones. Further, these digital lines are capable of allowing implementations of more sophisticated protocols than those presently used. In addition, as the interfaces between the TAU's and the system, and between the TAU's and the terminals, are constantly evolving the family of TAU's is rapidly expanding. This is potentially advantageous as the more sophisticated the protocol used to communicate between systems and, e.g. , digital telephones, the more sophisticated the features that can be implemented into the digital telephones or other such voice and/or data terminals.
The protocol used on a digital extension between a PABX and its associated feature phones and TAU's is always unique to each PABX manufacturer because feature phones and data interfaces are always custom designed and proprietary. Because price comparisons among PBX's are typically done based upon cost per line, heretofore it has been common to minimize cost of feature phones and TAU's by providing them with only simple features and by using simple protocols to communicate their activities to the central software corresponding to the state of the device known by the central software.
Became development heretofore has progressed based upon the simple feature/simple protocol philosophy discussed above, presently, each time a new data device is introduced with new features, new state tables need to be introduced in the call processing software. Because compatibility with all previous devices is also generally maintained, call processing software has been growing and continues to grow larger and larger. Each feature addition or improvement involves a change in both the terminal adaptor firmware and in the state tables in the call processing software. Needless to say, the above methods for dealing with changes are inefficient and have become ungainly. It is a shortcoming and deficiency of the prior art that a better method for dealing with improved TAU's has not been developed.
Although no prior art materials which either disclose or suggest the protocol disclosed and claimed herein are known, there are a number of prior art references which bear some relation to the subject matter of the present invention. These references are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,051 and 4,256,926. Each of these references is discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,051 to Johnson et al. is directed to a method and apparatus for executing parts of a program process on two processors of a multiprocessor system. Johnson et al. describe a complex messaging system where intraprocess messages need to be sent among different processors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,926 to Pitroda et al. is directed to a microprocessor control complex for a telecommunication switching system. Pitroda et al. describe a then-new Wescom PABX and its protocol between the attendant console and the PABX.
Review of the above-described references reveals no teachings of a solution such as that presented herein to the inefficiencies, shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above.